wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Oeuvre
Scourged Tranquility | non-binary | Oeuvre | IceWing | Statue an animus enchanted statue. the animus took pity upon the beauty of the sculpture, granted life to satisfy the thirst for knowledge. Appearance entirely shades of stones & varying kinds of rock, literally as if a statue had come to life. very hard and cold to the touch in regards to the scales, build is similar to an IceWing, but with a few differing details. eyes lack pupils & irises. hes a big mans even if he is just a statue hes a big statue Personality incredibly curious. very gentle and kind, willing to defend those he trusts. enjoys listening to archive read to him, and likes to make up stories of his own too. very much a loyal follower to Archive. kind of like a loyal dog but not exactly a pet? because hes a huge statue? and he doesnt see anyone as superior or inferior because he doesnt really have the experience of that kind of hierarchy yknow Abilities & Disabilities :Natural Abilities :* Strength - strength coming from a statue, it rivals even that of the oldest MudWing in a siblings' unit. :* Resistance to Heat & Cold - due to being made of stone, it can resist both heat and the cold. being made in the ice kingdom, it can resist the cold better than the heat. :* Survival Underwater - it is not a being of flesh and bone, it is a being of stone. it can be underwater if it suits it in the moment. ---- :Natural Disabilities :* Breaking - if in the extreme cold of the Ice Kingdom for extremely long periods of time, it will chip and break apart. :* Melting - if in extreme heat for long periods of time alone, it will start to melt. :* Weight - it cannot fly due to it's body being made of stone entirely. it's too heavy. :* No Frostbreath - because it was a sculpture at birth, it is incapable of developing the IceWing's traditional weapon in the maw. :* Lack of Sight & Smell - being sculpted without pupils, it cannot see. it's nostrils are also not entirely sculpted out, leaving it unable to smell. ---- :Quirks :* If Oeuvre breaks apart or melts down entirely, being 'killed', the animus' enchantment allows the sculpture to be remade in order for it to learn all of what it wants to know. History will be explained, also has his own fanfic Curiosity, which is being worked on... slowly.... * carved by two unidentified artists * was magicked to life by an animus that took pity on his beauty * started his adventures around pyrrhia & met archive * now he travels with archive & cloudeyes (sometimes) Relationships * Archive - best friend! protective over him * Inkling - best friend's sister, therefore inherently protective of her too * Timejumper - mild intrigue, because supposedly a reincarnation of a big legend?? that sounds cool come on * Cloudeyes - friend!! enjoys the stories that cloudeyes talks about & is protective of him as well. likes going on adventures with him and archive when possible Trivia * is capable of speech, and can feel things (emotionally & physically) ** although he cannot bleed, but he still feels the pain & space of wounds * originally carved by Vinca & Soapberry * Oeuvre in this context means "a work of art, music, or literature." Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Artificially Created Category:Non-Binary Category:IceWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Other)